Communication between devices is typically performed over a network, such as the internet or a local area network. Applications that run on devices may also be in communication with one another. One way that different applications can interact is through APIs. A web API, for example, may enable a third-party application to communicate with a server that hosts data for an existing application.
The web API may require an application to open and close a connection for each request sent to the server. In that regard, each request is a single, disconnected, and isolated call. The overhead associated with opening and closing a connection with each request may result in poor application performance. Communication between the third-party application and the server may appear slow to a client running the third-party application, for example. The appearance of slow communication and/or long load times may turn away consumers that would otherwise use an application.